


The Next Day

by maplewix (orphan_account)



Series: best of dailysamifer [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Family Dynamics, M/M, Morning After, Virginity, ha ha ha - Freeform, is a gross social construct but for the sake of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/maplewix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're married now, and Sam looks miserable. Lucifer just wishes his brothers wouldn't meddle so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Day

“Father knows that you and your pauper husband barely touched last night,” Michael said in an undertone. “There were charms set. You are expected to of your duty to the throne and uphold your marriage vows.” 

Lucifer’s brother slipped away before he could respond, and he bit down on his lip, now in an ill-temper. The day had already started off badly, with Samuel—Sam—looking like he’d been up in the night crying, now barely touching his breakfast. 

Admittedly, Lucifer wasn’t overly hungry either. Nerves had twisted his stomach into knots. 

“Good morning, brothers,” Gabriel said, cheerfully and over-loudly as he dropped into the chair Michael had vacated. 

“Good morning,” Lucifer returned. Sam mumbled something that could have been a greeting into his bowl. It occurred to Lucifer abruptly that Sam had likely heard some of what Michael had hissed to him. Any remaining traces of hunger vanished instantly and he shoved his food away. 

“Wow, someone didn’t get their beauty sleep.” Gabriel was so much more obnoxious in the mornings. 

“Some of us were up half the night,” Lucifer snapped, and then instantly hurried to make sure there was no room for interpretation in his poor phrasing. “As were you. What’s made you so chipper?” 

“I’m just so pleased to have a new brother to dote on,” Gabriel said, far,  _far_ too delightedly. He reached over Lucifer to pat Sam’s arm. 

Sam made a noise like a startled wolfhound, complete with the droopy hair and eyes. 

“Where’s dear Anna this morning?” Lucifer tried to redirect. 

“Probably seduced a minor noble last night and is happily sleeping in,” Gabriel said with a wave of his hand that Lucifer narrowly rescued the cream from being a victim of. “Maybe she got Sam’s brother. Then I could have  _two_  new brothers!” Clearly Gabriel wasn’t in a tactful mood this morning. 

“All the better for the rest of us,” Lucifer said. “Then maybe we’d sleep better knowing we were safe from your tormenting.” 

“I’ll always have time to wind you up, never fear, Luci dearest,” Gabriel reassured. Sam snorted out a surprised laugh and looked up. 

Lucifer felt an unusual rush of affection for his younger brother. 

“Pity that Anna isn’t here to see you off,” Gabriel mused. “Ooh! Shall I arrange for some courtesans to meet you on your journey?” 

“That will not be necessary,” Lucifer said. “Wait, no, I didn’t mean—” He shot a glance at Sam, who still looked amused, relievingly. 

“You’re right,” Gabriel agreed. “You’d make a pretty good courtesan yourself. I’d better go slip the women’s underwear into your luggage, then.” Lucifer endured his sloppy and enthusiastic kiss on the cheek before Gabriel got up and headed toward the door. “Bye, Sam!” he called. “Have fun!” 

The door snapped shut. 

“I’ll never understand how he eats so much while talking so quickly,” Lucifer said, eyeing the emptied pastry dish. 

Sam chuckled again. He had a nice laugh. “He was right, though, it’s about time to go.” He paused. “Look, about what Michael said—”

“Don’t worry about that,” Lucifer interrupted instantly. “He’s an ass. I don’t want to—”

“I know my duty,” Sam snapped. Abruptly the traces of good humor in the air were gone. “You don’t have to hold back for my sake, I can handle a roll in the sheets for the sake of our union working.” 

“I meant I don’t want to,” Lucifer said. He was aware, suddenly and horrifyingly, that he must be blushing. “Yet, I mean. I don’t—I’ve never—” He cleared his throat. 

“Oh,” Sam said. He looked surprised. “I thought, since you’re a, uh, I thought you would’ve—um.” He looked back down at the table, his cheeks flushing too. 

“Yes, well.” Lucifer wanted to die of humiliation. “I haven’t had the desire and the occasion coincide yet.” 

“I see,” Sam said, which could’ve been awful and condescending, but he looked more understanding than anything. “I, uh, haven’t really, either. Not technically.” 

“Hm,” Lucifer said noncommittally, picking at the tablecloth. 

The door opened again and Michael stuck his head in. “What on earth is taking so long?” he demanded. 

Lucifer stood up with more haste than he’d intended. 

“We’ll be right there,” Sam said, standing more gracefully. “Apologies for making you wait.” 

Michael grumbled something and let the door bang as it closed. Sam managed a small, albeit nervous, smile. 

“Shall we, then?” he asked. 

They made their way out of the breakfast room and into the halls. Catching a quick, shy glance from Sam, Lucifer reached out and they held hands on their way out of the castle.  

His father and brothers were waiting for them at the gates, accompanied by a yawning Anna. He swiftly kissed them all goodbye and accepted their well-wishing. He turned to help Sam into the carriage only to find he’d been beaten to the job, as Sam was already holding the door open for him. 

Anna slipped forward first to murmur a goodbye to Sam before letting him help Lucifer hop inside. The door shut a moment later as Sam slid into the seat. Lucifer waved to his family. 

They started off with a jolt. 

“So, where exactly are we going?” Sam asked. 

Of course nobody had thought to tell him. 

“The seaside,” Lucifer said. “It’s a tradition, but it’s easy enough to travel to other places once we’re there.” He tried to sound comforting. “It’ll be fun. I haven’t seen the ocean in years.” 

“I haven’t ever,” Sam admitted. 

“You haven’t?” Lucifer was scandalized. “It’s wonderful, you’ll love it. It’s very sunny and the water is perfectly cool, and—” 

He went off on a bit of a tangent, but Sam didn’t seem bothered. On the contrary, he seemed quite content to listen. 

At some point along the journey, Lucifer began to tentatively hope that their marriage might actually manage to work, maybe even be enjoyable. 

Sam began a story about a ridiculous stunt his brother had insisted on pulling off at one point, and Lucifer settled in to listen.


End file.
